


Deal

by Yoite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, I Have A Thing For People Eating Cake, Leonard Snart Is Basically An Evil Michael Scofield, M/M, People Eating Cake, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Prison, Teenage Coldwave, Teenagers, boy meets boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: After Mick saves Len in prison, the younger boy wants to repay the debt. (Not as dirty as it might sound.) (Yet ;D.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not connected to my main Coldwave series.. but might become a series in itself. If so, underage warnings might be added, but I don't see a reason for them in this story.
> 
> Brownie points if you find the Easter egg I hid here for blutbae.

“Here.”

Mick stared at Len’s outstretched hand in disbelief. There it was, soft and pink and _perfect_. Not one of those sugary lumps of grey cardboard you could buy at the commissary if you felt a little bit suicidal. No, a fresh, beautiful, _real life_ cup cake.

“It’s for you.”

The brawny teen tore his eyes off the pastel-coloured swirl of icing to look at this fish in his bright orange jumpsuit that was at least two sizes too big.

“Where’d you get that from?”

“Piggy had a new delivery yesterday.”

“Who, Piggy? He doesn’t share his stash.”

“Looks like he did. In exchange for a remote-control truck.”

Mick chuckled and shook his head.

“You kidding me? Everybody knows only Big Pete has one of those hidden somewhere. He’d never give it up.”

“Everything has a price.”

The skinny boy flashed him a smile that was surprisingly confident, almost charming, given the prominent stitches on his upper lip where the shiv had caught him.

“Yeah? What?”

“Doc Mitchell’s panties.”

“ _Wha-_ ”

Mick’s jaw hit the floor, yet his opposite seemed completely unfazed.

“Has no one noticed that her and Officer Roiz are screwing in the laundry room every Tuesday and Friday during TV hour?”

“Wait, _what_?! Doctor Boob and the Cowboy?!”

“Shh..”, Len held a finger to his lips but could not suppress a grin as Mick pressed both hands to his own mouth, struggling to stifle the giggles.

“Man, I can’t believe you stole Doctor Boob’s panties for a _cupcake_!”

The other boy shrugged.

“It’s nothing. There wasn’t even a safe to crack. You want it or not?”

“Oh hell yeah!”

Mick snatched the cake from Len’s hand and stuffed it in his face all at once. The thief was watching him with a little lop-sided smirk as he chewed it, his pale blue eyes not leaving Mick’s for a second.

“Mmh. Good.”

“We should watch out for each other, Mick, you and I. Deal?”     

Mick really had not expected this. He’d thought the pumpkin was a goner. He was sure of it when he pulled the boy’s shaking, blood-soaked frame out of the corner in the shower room. And in the course of the following days, too, when he saw him during rec, always on his own, always standing in the background, observing. He’d thought it was only a matter of time until one of the other guys decided to stab him again, and this time there wouldn’t be anyone there to save him. But maybe Mick was wrong. Maybe him and this scrawny punk kid would get on better than he’d thought.

“Yeah, buddy.” He wiped the crumbs from his mouth and shook the hand still stretched out for him. “Deal.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments always welcome. :)


End file.
